Primrose Ashes
by VanillaAshes
Summary: The story of how Primrose Ashes Mellark eventually became Primrose Ashes Hawthorne. Set after all three books! Chapters 1 and 2 edited!
1. Chapter 1

Primrose Ashes Mellark was running full pelt away from her mother and the house they lived in after listening to a private conversation and getting caught. She wasn't sure where she was going but knew she had to get somewhere, anywhere away from her mother and her fiery temper. She also knew that her mother was very close behind her, so she sped up, if that were possible and met the unexpected destination of her best friend Ethan Hawthorne's house, she'd only been here once but memorised the route in case of an emergency. The front door was open and she saw Ethan's mother standing there about to exit, very rudely she shoved passed her and upstairs into to his room and jumping on him and grabbing him around the chest for protection.

She heard her Mother enter in after her as she shout "Primrose Ashes Mellark, you get you arse straight home this instance and to your room, do you understand me!"

I ignored her, she is not going to start ordering me around now, she continues annoyed with my non-existent reply.

"Do not ignore me young lady, do not make me drag you home like a 3 year old!" she threatened, within seconds I heard her voice squeak in surprise a name that instantly made me look up at her "Gale?"

My Mother was looking at him as if he were a ghost, he was standing next to the window which made me think that maybe he was here the whole time; I suddenly became very embarrassed and ducked my head back into a slightly scared and confused Ethan's chest who had both hands gently resting on my back. I decided to use my ears instead of my eyes.

"Catnip?" he said surprised aswell. That was her old nickname he use, I'm pretty sure I remember reading it when I read through all her diaries and notepads, without permission of course "What are you doing here?" he asked, even though the answer was obvious

"Just getting my daughter… I didn't know she knew your son" she replied awkwardly

"Neither did I" he replied simply, I wasn't sure if he was angry or not, I didn't really want to find out, I was more scared here then at home, now it's two adults that can kill me within seconds, I really need to get better at thinking ahead.

"Primrose, come-on, we've disturbed this family long enough" she stated in a fake sweet voice, this made me snap

"You may not be welcome for a reason I'm not supposed to know about but I know I am. Ethan and I are friends and he's always invited me over, I haven't accepted obviously due to your background with Gale. So don't you even dare say that I am disturbing this family, you're the one that came in shouting your stupid head off!" I stated very angrily

"Don't you dare talk to me like that young lady!" she threatened

"Why? Why do you care how I talk? You haven't cared for as long as I can remember! I mean nothing to you! I always knew it. The only thing you have actually provided for me was a roof over my head, food and clothing. Now you are planning to take that away from me too! Leaving me alone permanently! And you know the only reason you care where exactly I am is because I overheard what you and Effie were talking about and you don't want me to tell anyone, right? Well tough, I will." I took a breath and continued, "'I can't do it anymore Effie, I might aswell end my life, this time I won't allow you to stop me. I have absolutely nothing to live for, nothing holding me here, I'm better off dead. No one would even realised I'm gone' … So I'm nothing, am I? I always knew you didn't want any children, why did you have me? If you didn't want me and knew you would wouldn't be around, why did you have me?" Everyone was just looking at me, there was an awkward silence which seemed to last for hours but I repeated my main question anyway, but this time a lot louder "IF. YOU. DIDN'T. WANT. ME… WHY. DID. YOU. HAVE. ME?"

Nobody spoke, I looked around the room Gale was still standing at the window, thoroughly shocked about what I had just said, Ethan was tightly holding me around my waist, probably scared I'd jump up and try attacking someone, Ethan's Mother, Madge, looked extremely shocked, scared and another emotion I couldn't place with Ethan's his two older brothers James and Emblem standing behind her at the bedroom door looking not as shocked as their parents as they already knew about some of it but still quite shocked. I remember clearly the first day I'd met them…

_It was a sunny and bright summer morning when I was sitting in the middle of the forest crying, my Mum has left for the capital again, she didn't even say when she was due back, Haymitch is supposed to look after me, but after my Dad died when I was five he went back to drinking. So I was practically left by myself again, it's not fair, I might as well just stay here and die, no one would even notice. All of a sudden someone touched my shoulder, I jumped up and looked at him. It was a boy, he was older then me, probably an adult, I couldn't hide the fear from my face._

"_I'm not going to hurt you" he informed me with the kindest eyes I have ever seen, I believed him and ran the 2 meters distances hugging him around the waist, he was really tall, defiantly an adult but I didn't let go. I felt him pick me up and sit down with me on his lap, he was saying comforting things suddenly I heard someone shout from a short distance_

"_Emblem, where are you?" he sounded scared_

"_I'm over hear James!" the person I was sitting on shouted_

_As the new boy approached I saw he was younger but look similar, they must brothers, he spotted me and looked confused I instantly tightened my grip, "Who's she?" he asked_

"_I don't know, I found her crying on the floor" he informed the other boy_

"_She looks about the same age as Ethan"_

_I've always been curious so couldn't stop myself from asking "Who is Ethan?"_

"_He's our younger brother, he just turned 8. How old are you?" the younger one asked_

"_I am 7 years old, I'll be 8 in September" I informed them, less scared_

"_That would make you 3 month younger then Ethan. I'm James, I'm 11 years old and that is Emblem, he's 15 years old" he finished pointing to the person I was sitting on "What's your name?"_

"_I'm Primrose" I replied_

"_Lovely name, so are you going to tell us why you were crying" Emblem asked and I looked at him, not sure if I should so I shook my head, he sighed but nodded._

I'd met up with them a few times before they were able to convince Ethan to come into the wood, well until they decided to drag him here against his will.

When I came back to reality everyone was still silent and I swear it's been days, I decided I should probably say something, so I did, however I said the opposite thing to what I wanted to "You don't have to answer"

"I don't hate you" Katniss finally spoke "I've just been busy"

"Busy? For my whole life? Well ever since Dad died! So permanently busy since I was 6?"

She simply stared at me "We'll discuss this later, let's go"

"No!" I state loudly and rudely

"Primrose!" She warned

"All I ask is that you wait another 2 years before you kill yourself then I won't be shoved into foster care"

_**Authors' note: **_

_**Thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it :D**_

_**Please review if you had time**_

_**I've edited it and there will be more chapters coming soon **___


	2. Chapter 2

I was still in Ethan's arms, Gale was still standing by the window, my mother was still at the foot of the bed, Madge, James and Emblem where still at the door, and nobody had spoken in 5 minutes. I guess my comment was highly inappropriate, "I'm sorry" I say to nobody in particular before removing Ethan's arms and walking out of the room and out of the house, not even caring where I'm walking to, only caring about where I walking away from.

I vaguely hear somebody following me, I try to work out who it is but give up and turn around. I was pleased that it wasn't my mother, or an actual adult, it was Ethan.

"Hi" I say shyly, hoping I didn't embarrass myself too much

"When I said I wanted you to meet my parents…" he started making me laugh slightly

"Sorry about that, I wasn't thinking"

"It's fine, it was quite an introduction, one they won't forget" He laughed before stepping forward and kissing me, it was only a short kiss before he carried on talking "And you do realise you can't buy a house until you're 18"

"You're point, that's in 2 years" I comment

"For me, you're still 15 until next month" he remind me, I rolled my eyes at him "I'm just saying"

I couldn't help but laugh at him, we officially starting dating a month after my 14th birthday, I remember it very well

_Primrose was avoiding Ethan and has been avoiding him since he kissed her on her birthday, she didn't want anything to change and she definitely didn't want to be in a relationship. All relationships fail and nothing good comes out of then, also it was just eww._

_She was sitting in a tree just thinking when she heard Ethan's voice from under her; "Prim! Please can talk! Don't run away again! Please!" he begged. Primrose took a deep breath before climbing lower down the tree giving him her attention. "Look I'm sorry I kissed, it was one of those in the moment things, honestly! I don't want to lose you"_

_Primrose jumped down "You don't just kiss somebody for no reason" she stated_

"_Well, you didn't ask for a reason" Ethan informed her_

_Primrose hesitated before asking "Why did you kiss me?"_

"_Because I like you. I like you more than a friend, but I'd rather have you as a friend then not at all" Ethan told her shyly, scared she'll run_

"_Relationships don't work, we'll just stay friend" Primrose told him_

"_Who told you relationships don't work?" Ethan enquired_

"_They don't, they hurt you and they change you" She told him_

"_Not all of them, they don't all cause pain, my Mum and Dad are the happiest people I know!" he informed her_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, you should meet them" Ethan said with excited_

"_I think I like you more than a friend too" She admitted before climbing the tree she had previously vacated_

"_What? Wait!" Ethan then started climbing the tree after her "Prim!"_

_Prim stopped and let Ethan catch up with her, and that was when they had their second kiss. Not long after she accepted to go on a date with him and become his girlfriend. _

I stepped closer to Ethan and kissed him, my hands on his shoulders, he slowly let his hands rest on my hips before I pulled away reluctantly "Where did my Mum go?"

Ethan was shocked by my question but answered anyway "I don't know, want to find her?"

"Yes, I probably should, shall we check yours first?" I asked, mainly to apologise to his parents

"Sure" Ethan replied and took my hand as we started walking "I told my Dad I had a girlfriend, I didn't tell him who it was though, so he knows a lot about our relationship, all he needs is the who"

"Really? I've told Haymitch pretty much everything… maybe it's time to give your Dad that name"

Ethan instantly smiled and pulled me into a side-wards hug as they continued to walk

We fell into a comfortable silence as we walked back to his

**Author's note:**

**Just a sort chapter to start this off as a story, let me know what you think and would like to happen or see more of **

**Thank you for reading **

**Review if you have time **


End file.
